


Dragon Dream Gets Fucked By Tommy

by Anonymous



Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kitten Author, M/M, Master TommyInnit, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Clay | Dream, Public Sex, Riding, Shock Collars, Slave Clay | Dream, Spit As Lube, Top TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of stories of Dream getting fucked by Tommy in different scenarios.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anonymous Kitten Author [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Crafting Table

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as "Inmate to Slave," a book about Tommy trying to make Dream good and accidentally (purposely) falling in love. This is just me being hyperfixated and wanting Top Tommy to destroy Masochistic Dragon Dream.
> 
> Updates will be random, depending on what hyperfixation wants.

"So, what's the deal with the crafting table?" Tommy asked, making Dream spit out his water. The older blonde gasped and choked, Tommy immediately patting his back, "A-Are you okay?!"

"F-FINE!" Dream choked out, "Ju-Just fine!"

"Jeez, what's with the sudden choking?"

"What's with the sudden _question_?!" 

Tommy looked around the Community House, "Well, we're in the Community House, which is full of crafting tables, and Sapnap and George keep asking about the crafting table, as if I'm supposed to know?"

 _God, I'm going to kill them!_ Dream though, coughing a bit still, "I-It's... n-nothing!"

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"T-Tommy, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because it involves sex and I am not explaining the birds and the bees in the _Community House_ where _anyone_ can walk in!"

Tommy blinked before he smirked, sitting on one of the crafting tables, "I want you to explain it though!"

"N-No way!" Dream gasped when he was shocked. It didn't hurt, just startled him.

"Explain it, _now._ Not asking again."

Dream hesitated, walking to stand in front of Tommy. He got on his knees, looking up at him as he took off his mask, "T-The crafting table is... a joke of something that happened. B-Basically, George was standing on one and S-Sapnap did _this._ " He poked Tommy's thigh before gently patting them, "H-He said he was just trying to get George off the damn thing, b-but Callahan and I saw a-and we made it a joke b-because... well, if you just glanced over, it looked like Sapnap was giving him a blow job."

Tommy grabbed Dream by a fistful of his hair, pulling him towards his growing erection, "I'm more of a visual learner. Show me what it looked like."

Dream licked his lips, unbuttoning and unzipping the boy's pants. He pulled them down just to reveal the younger blonde's member, giving it a quick lick before taking the head in. Tommy moaned, biting his lip as Dream easily took him into his mouth. Stupid dragon not having a gag reflex.

"F-Fuck, so good for me, D-Dream..." Tommy moaned.

Dream moaned around him, hands rest on the blonde's thighs as he moved up and down. Tommy threw his head back, moaning as Dream moved his head up and down, growing his fangs slightly to scrape at the sides. He didn't want to hurt Tommy, god no, but he knew Tommy loved the feeling of the slight tug of his fangs.

"Mmmmmn~" Dream moaned, removing himself from Tommy, licking at the shaft, "So good, _Tomathy_ ~"

He knew Tommy hated that, it was a joke of course. However, he knew during these times, calling the younger blonde "Tomathy" was a big no and usually got him punished.

But who didn't mind getting punished from time to time?

Tommy glared down at him. He grabbed Dream by a fistful of his hair, pulling him to lean against the crafting table. Dream moaned, spreading his cheeks for Tommy. The younger blonde put his hand on the older blonde's lower back, lining up.

"W-Wait, Tommy, I need p-" Dream gasped and bit his bottom lip in pain, his blunt nails digging into his own flesh, "T-Tommy!"

The younger blonde moaned as he slowly slipped in, the spit from Dream's mouth working as enough lube to not completely break him.

"T-Tommy!" Dream hissed once the other was fully inside him, "Y-You ass! That hurts! Y-You need to stretch me!"

"We've done this tons of times-"

"I-It doesn't matter! Prep is important and hurts when you d-ON'T!" Dream gased when Tommy gave a small thrust, "N-Nnngh!"

"You can handle it~" Tommy teased, beginning to thrust, "You like a little bit of pain~!"

Dream whimpered, moving his hands to rest on the crafting table. He didn't talk back, mainly because Tommy was right. The younger blonde continued to thrust, earning loud gasps and moans

"God, n-need to not s-stretch you more often~!" Tommy teased, "You're so tight a-and warm around me~ I love how it feels~!"

"N-nngh, n-no, it h-hurts!" 

"Your body says otherwise~!" Tommy stroked one of his cheeks before he slapped it, earning a loud moan, "Your sq-squeezing so tight around me!"

Dream moaned, clenching the crafting table, "S-Shut up! Ju-Just shut- AH!" 

Tommy slapped his ass again, "Don't tell me what to do Dream, remember who's in control~?"

"T-Tommy, please!" Dream spread his legs a bit more, moaning, "F-Fuck, so close!"

"Course you are, such a little slut for my cock!"

God, he should have never taught Tommy dirty talk because, god _damn_ , was it so hot and a big weakness of Dream's.

The younger blonde grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him back, "Well?!"

"Y-YES!" Dream cried, "G-God, YES! I-I'm a slut, _yours,_ Tommy, please! O-Only your c-cock can make me l-like this!"

Tommy bit and sucked the back of his neck, creating marks, "My slut, mine! Fuck, I'm gonna come inside you, gonna _ruin_ you!"

"P-Please, please, _please_ , Tommy! G-Gonna come!"

Tommy moaned, biting his lip as he began to stroke the older blonde's member. Dream cried out arching his back and coming on the crafting table, the younger blonde not too far behind. They both panted, calming down as much as they could before Tommy pulled out. Following their rules, Dream spread his cheeks, Tommy loving the sight of his come inside the older blonde. It filled him with pride, knowing no one else could do this, no one else saw the fierce Ender Dragon like this, no one else could turn Dream into a moaning, miserable, cock hungry mess.

"So pretty~!" Tommy purred, kissing his hole.

Dream squeaked and blushed, "S-Stop it, you ass!"

"Keep talking like that and there will be a round two at home."

"Don't threaten me with a good time!"

Tommy chuckled, both he and Dream quickly putting their clothes back on. Noticing the come on the table Dream stopped the older from walking away.

"Dream, you made a mess!" Tommy forced the older blonde on his knees, "Lick it up! We don't want someone to see that!"

Dream blushed, sighing and doing as he was told. His face was red as he licked up the come, Tommy whistling at the sight. Once Dream was finished, Tommy pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"Love you." Tommy said against the older blonde's lips.

Dream smiled, "I love you too."


	2. Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wears the cat ears (only because Tommy told him to).

Dream was waiting for Tommy, who was in Snowchester visiting Tubbo. The older blonde was helping Sam Nook clean the BigInnit Hotel, clean the rooms, and making sure everything was perfect.

"Dreeeeeam!" The blonde turned around and Tommy ran up to him, giggling happily, "I got you a present!"

"Oh, uh, you didn't have to!" Dream exclaimed.

"I know, I wanted to!" Tommy smiled, holding up the small box.

The older blonde smiled and they walked home. Once inside, Dream opened the present and his excitement turned into embarrassment. Inside the box were black cat ears, making him look at Tommy. The boy smiled innocently, taking the ears and placing them on Dream's head. The older blonde blushed and sighed, showing his dragon tail before lifting his hands up.

"N-Nya..." Dream smiled awkwardly.

Tommy blinked and looked Dream in the eye, "...Do it again."

"Huh?" The older blonde questioned.

"Do it again."

He was confused, but did so. He moved his hands to clench them to symbolize paws. He then tilted them, "Nya!"

Tommy licked his lips, "One more time."

"Tommy, I did it twice, I-"

The boy moved so their noses brushed, "I said, one. More. Time."

"...N-Nya..." Dream's whole face was a bright red, tail wagging unconsciously. Despite being somewhat uncomfortable, he really liked the attention Tommy was giving him.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Dream deeply, the older blonde kissing back happily. He gasped, feeling the younger blonde stroke his tail as his other hand ran up his shirt. Dream let out a high pitched gasp, Tommy pulling away with a large smirk.

"M-Meow..." Dream bit his lip, wagging his tail.

Tommy licked his lips, "You are so hot, it's not even fair." 

Tommy stripped Dream of everything but his cat ears. before stripping himself. Dream flushed, biting his lip as the younger blonde sucked his fingers to cover them in enough spit. The older blonde gasped and moaned, biting his lip as Tommy pushed a finger inside him. Dream held his legs to his chest, allowing one finger to turn into two, then into three. Dream was already a mess just by three fingers, thanks to Tommy having no mercy when stretching him out, pounding his fingers into his prostate as soon as he found it.

"T-Tommy, a-ah!" Dream arched his back, "C-Come on, T-Tommy! Hurry up! I want it-"

"Meow for me~!" Tommy cooed.

"N-No way-" The older blonde's breath hitched as the younger blonde pushed against his prostate.

"Come on! Meow and I'll fuck you just how you like it!" Tommy grabbed his tail, more gasps coming from Dream, "I'll even play with your cute little tail!"

"N-Not cute! N-Not little-" He yelped when Tommy tugged on his tail.

"Just say it!"

Dream groaned, not wanting to but also wanting Tommy to be inside him, "M... Meow..."

"Louder~!"

"Meow!"

"Come on, louder!"

"For fuck's sake, MEOW!" Dream screamed.

Tommy smiled, kissed his cheek, and removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his dick so Dream wasn't empty for long. Dream moaned, arching his back.

"F-Fuck, f-fill me up so n-nicely!" The older blonde encouraged, tail wagging as Tommy slowly eased into him, "C-Come on, hurry up! You said you'd do it just how I liked IT!" Dream cried out as Tommy slammed the rest of the way in.

Tommy gripped his tail tightly, grabbing a fistful of his hair, yanking, "You're such a needy fucking brat! You're never satisfied, huh? Can't handle me not pounding into you?!"

Dream arched his back, biting his lip as Tommy pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time. He swore the other memorized his body, Tommy just knew exactly where to touch, where to bite, where to pinch, where to kiss, everything about Dream. It wasn't fair, Tommy was unfair because he knew all these things. He knew how to get Dream to beg, who would never beg for anyone, let alone do _this_ with anyone _but_ Tommy.

One of the ways was completely stopping, which made Dream whine.

The older blonde grabbed Tommy's shoulders, "T-Tommy, please-"

"Hang on, want to admire my kitty-"

Dream, frustrated, pushed Tommy to the ground. He sank down on the younger blonde, licking his lips, "Come on, Tommy! You can't expect me to not get what I want!"

"Dream-"

Both let out loud moans as Dream began bouncing, the older blonde resting his hands on the younger blonde's chest, trying to keep steady. Tommy moaned, digging his nails into Dream's hips. Dream moaned, bouncing as fast as he could. It was very rare he would just take what he wanted, he changed thanks to the time in prison and to Tommy. So him doing this was just rare, but Tommy _loved_ the sight.

Seeing Dream on top of him, so full of want and need and lust, bouncing and hitting his prostate dead on each time, it was the most beautiful thing he could see.

"D-Dream, I can't-"

The older blonde leaned down, kissing Tommy gently, "Fuck yeah, come inside me, Tommy~ You want you to fill me up~!"

Tommy bit his lip, moaning loudly as he came inside the older blonde, "D-Dream-!"

Dream kissed Tommy once more, moaning as he felt Tommy come inside. He bounced a few more times, biting Tommy's lip gently as he came on their chests. Dream pulled back from the kiss, chuckling and licking at the sweat dripping down the younger blonde's face, Tommy looking to be in a daze.

"Sometimes, you're so confident and make me fall apart, then other times, you look like this." Dream chuckled, "You're a mess, Tommy."

"S-Says you..." Tommy puffed out.

Dream chuckled, sitting up. He pulled Tommy up as well, allowing the younger blonde to bury his face in his chest, "You're my mess though. An adorable mess!"

"You're a fucking idiot." Tommy muttered into his chest.

Dream chuckled once more, kissing Tommy's forehead as they simply rested there, both ignoring (or simply not caring) how Tommy was still buried deep inside the older blonde.


End file.
